As technology evolves and develops, users are presented with an ever increasing selection of options and features. Unfortunately, this increase in selection and features is often accompanied by an increase in complexity. This complexity increase is not limited to the “behind the scenes” complexity involved in making the features or options work, but is often present in the user interface. In order to take advantage of the new features and options the user may have to make several decisions about what features they want and how they want them to be implemented.
One area in which this is particularly prevalent is in various types of conferencing solutions. Not only does the user need to know the phone number of the other party, or the “call-in” number for the conference, but they may also have to know a conference ID number, a log-in ID and one or more passwords. In addition, just because their device supports a particular feature does not mean that the other party's device is able to support that feature or that the feature will be automatically enabled upon the start of the conference. The complexity of conferencing systems, especially video conferencing systems, can be seen by the need for information technology (IT) personnel to setup the various components needed for each video conference.